Ipod Shuffle:Gossip Girl Edition
by ILikeOranges
Summary: I put my Ipod on Shuffle and I wrote a short fanfic before each song ended. I got the idea from a Twilight version of this. T for mild language.
1. Part 1

**This is an idea I got from another fic very simular to this. Basically I put my Ipod on Shuffle and I have to write a short fanfic before the song ends. My song list is very...weird. My ideas are weird too... Not all couples are real. Some of the stories suck(I know that VERY well) But I only had about 4 minutes to write each one and I needed at least 1 minute to think about what to write so yea...  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs, artists, or characters... **

* * *

Sum 41- With Me

Chuck sat alone in his room. Lights closed. A tear began to roll down his cheek. He gulped down the glass of scotch he carried in his hand and went for a refill. He stood up, a little woozy, to go look outside the window. He wanted to jump out right there and then. But he couldn't do it. He wondered why. Blair dumped him, and he allowed it.  
Serena quietly opened the room to find Chuck silently crying next to the window. Without saying a word she went over to wrap her arm around him and was surprised when he clung onto her. She led him to the bed and sat down with him. He embraced her. Slowly he brought himself up to look into her beautiful blue eyes and he kissed her. Serena was going to push him off but she just decided not to. She continued to kiss him back. The thing that shocked her was that she liked it.  
Only then did he know why he couldn't jump.

Beyonce- Irreplaceable

Nate sulked outside his previous apartment. Blair kicked him out of their apartment when she found out he had a one-night-stand with Vanessa when they were drunk. Someone sent her a picture of them. Nate grabbed his stuff and started trudging down the street. Ignoring the camera flashes of Gossip Girl fans.  
Unknown to him, Blair was inside, crushed. She leaned against the door. Tears running down her face, smudging her mascara. She looked around. The room looked so empty without Nate around. She got up and brushed herself off. She reminded herself that Nate cheated, he didn't deserve her. She smiled and went to call Chuck.

Soulja Boy- Kiss me thru the phone.

Chuck stared at the strange sight. Blair was yelling at her crushed cell phone that now lay on the floor of her kitchen. She was on a call with Nate and she was sure he was about to propose to her when it ran out of batteries. She started throwing the phone on the floor and smashing it with her heels. Chuck watched in amusement from a safe distance, outside the kitchen door, oblivious to Blair while he waited for Serena.  
Blair started screaming towards the crumpled piece of plastic again. Thankfully, Serena then came down and handed her friend her cell phone to call Nate back and took Chuck's arm to leave.

Coldplay- Viva la Vida

Vanessa filmed the whole scene. Chuck proposed. He FREAKIN proposed. Nate stood by the fireplace and watched with Vanessa. Chuck was looking at Serena and suddenly he stood up. Blair was texting to someone and didn't notice. Chuck knelt down in front of Serena and said "Serena Van Der Woodson, I Love You, I always will. Will you do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage?"  
Serena smiled. She pulled Chuck's tie and brought him up into a passionate kiss.  
"Yes, of course I will" She answered.

Black Eyes Peas- Let's Get it Started

"Who the FUCK made this up this time!?!?" Chuck nearly screamed in the hotel suite when he opened his phone to find the latest Gossip Girl post "C and N. One-Night Stand or blossoming bromance?"

Nate just started reading the paragraph out loud. "Apparently it says one of her 'spies' got a picture of us drunk and you were supporting me after I got drunk off my ass. I guess it was a slow news day."  
Blair burst into laughter as Serena tried to stifle a giggle but it slipped out anyways.

"Don't worry about it Chuck, It'll blow over, at some point." Serena said, trying to be serious but breaking into a fit of giggles once she saw his annoyed and pissed off expression.

Marianas Trench -Masterpiece Theatre III

"Nathanial." Chuck said towards the dark room where his friend sat in the dark downing a bottle of Chuck's Vodka. "You need to stop. I know how you usually regret drinking this much the next day."

Chuck took the bottle away from Nate and placed it on a nearby table. He looked at Nate and saw his broken and sad eyes. His green eyes didn't shine, they looked dull.

Blair broke him again. She ran off with Carter Basin after a party. Chuck understood, she's done that to him before. He didn't further the conversation, just sat next to him until he passed out eventually. Chuck picked up a pillow and went to the couch, while hoping that tomorrow would be better. But what did he know? He was Chuck Bass.

New Found Glory -kiss me

"Hello." Chuck spoke. He looked at the person on the hotel bed. Short blond hair with a tinge of brown, black coat, and she looked blurry. But it was probably just his vision. He just drank 3 bottles of Scotch and he was going to have a BIG hangover the next day. He walked toward the blond and sat down next to her. She didn't respond. _Wonderful, she's drunk, this will be easy… _Chuck thought to himself. "So do you come around often?"

"Huh?" was her reply. Her voice was a bit too deep but he didn't care. He could see her getting woozy so he decided to hurry it up and he leaned in to kiss her. Chuck was surprised at how dry her lips were but he tried to ignore it. The kiss only lasted for about half a second before he felt her pushing him off.  
"Chuck, what the fuck!" He recognized the voice. He rubbed his eyes a little to find that it was not a girl, it was Nate.

"Oh…Shit." He murmured.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I also have a bunch of other fics so check them out too! I might do another chapter IF I get enough reviews and feedback so PLEASE tell me what you think and REVIEW! Follow me on Twitter too!(Joanna6618)  
Thanks for reading!  
-Sammy6618**


	2. Part 2

**This is part 2! Once again, my Ipod was put on shuffle and these are the results. This one is more humor oriented and there are a variety of different couples. I tried to match the general mood of the song with the story and I also wanted to try out some other couples. I come up with these ideas randomly, I just use the first thing that song makes me think of and I go with it. I'm sorry if I made them seem OOC, but this is just how I picture them. **  
**So Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

Taylor Swift-You Belong With Me  
Blair sat on the bed and cried her eyes out. Chuck just dumped her, again. He cheated on her with her best friend Serena. She tucked her face in one of her pillows and just sobbed. She tried not to think about him, it didn't work. She soon realized that no matter how much she tells herself that she doesn't love him, it won't work, she will still be madly in love with a boy who obviously can't decide who he wants. Nate was lucky, he had Vanessa, a girl who was committed to him and she always scowled in envy whenever she saw how happy her ex-boyfriend was with her. But no matter how hard she tries, Chuck will never be Nate. Blair laid down on her bed and eventually accepted that fact.

Marianas Trench – Shake Tramp  
"WTF!?!?!?!" Chuck yelled out at the sight of his now-empty shelf which once contained about 20 bottles of vodka and scotch.  
He ran into the other room and found Nate with an unusual grin on his face.  
"What'd you do?" Chuck asked, "My entire stash is gone! Every bottle!"  
"Nothing." Nate replied, the same grin planted on his face.  
Chuck went to look under the bed and found the bottles of Vodka planted under a sheet.  
"Nate, your losing your touch, man, UNDER THE BED? How obvious can you get?" He happily opened a bottle and took a drink only to find that it was not the alcohol he had hoped for, it was actually filled with a mixture of orange juice and water. By the time he looked up, Nate had already ran off leaving a pissed off Chuck Bass to quietly fume in his room.

Lady GaGa – Beautiful, Dirty, Rich  
"I've always wanted to do this one thing." Nate said playfully from Serena's bed.  
"What?" Serena asked approaching the blond boy.  
"Swim in Jell-O." He replied.  
"Jell-O?"  
"Yes, Jell-O. That stuff made from gelatin? Comes in a couple of colors?"  
"But, why?"  
"I don't know…it sounds fun."  
"Honestly Nate, I don't know how you get these ideas but what I question more is how you get me to agree to them. Let's go find about 30 packets of strawberry Jell-O and a pool." She dashed off to get her cell phone to call her limo while Nate followed eager to follow through with their plan.  
*an hour later*  
Serena jumped into the jelly mess in her swimsuit with Nate. They invited Blair and Chuck too but they said something about keep thing their hair clean so they just stayed at the side of the pool.

OneRepublic – Stop & Stare  
_The accident_ it was all Chuck could think of. Blair got hit by a Taxi when she went on her annual shopping spree. She was being held in the ER while her friends waited outside. Serena had some tears left on her cheek from crying. They all hoped she was okay. The doctor told them the injuries were manageable but there's a chance she won't make it since the taxi broke a rib and an arm. Nate started hugging Serena to try to comfort her. I stayed in the same chair not moving.  
Hours passed and still no news came. Serena fell asleep on Nate's shoulder. Finally the doctor returned with some news. She told them that Blair was going to be fine however she would need a cast. She was unconscious at the moment but they were all beyond happy. Chuck finally got out of his frozen state and went into her room to visit her.

Britney Spears – If You Seek Amy  
Blair kissed Nate passionately on his lips. Nate wrapped his arms around her small waist and started leading her towards the king-sized bed. Blair ran her hair through Nate's blond hair and started kissing his neck with a stream of light intruded the room. They both looked towards the door and saw an annoyed Chuck Bass standing at the door.  
"When I said get a room, I'm pretty sure I didn't mean mine."  
They looked around and realized that they stumbled into Chuck's room. Chuck motioned for them to get out while he went over to his bar to get a drink.

Marianas Trench – Perfect  
"Oh God, what was that?" Nate muttered while he walked down the hall towards Chuck's hotel room. Chuck turned his head towards his friend and listened. There was a loud, and painfully high voice screaming out something that sounded like a song and it was coming from Chuck's room. Chuck opened the door and found Blair listening to her Ipod and "singing" on his bed. He tried to smile and turn towards his friend but Nate had already ran off leaving Chuck to deal with the noise. Chuck didn't want to offend Blair so he just sat on his couch and gulped down a bottle of scotch in an attempt to cover up the awful sound.

Marianas Trench – Cross My Heart  
Nate watched Serena, in his room, going through his closet, and telling him to get rid of certain articles of clothing because they didn't match his eyes. He smiled and laughed at some of her other excuses like getting rid of a certain scarf because it was too "Chuck-like". He quietly walked closer towards the blond girl and the next time she turned around he kissed her. He didn't try to force it on her, he just placed an around her waist and kissed her softly on her lips before backing away. He noticed her expression of shock.  
"Sorry, I just..uh…I don't know what came over me." Nate shuddered, trying to explain himself. To his surprise, Serena smiled and walked closer. She walked towards him and kissed him back, placing her hands behind his neck. Nate immediately responded, and smiled inwardly to himself, and continued to kiss her.

Fall Out Boy- The (Shipped) Gold Standard  
Chuck thought quietly to himself about Serena. He wondered why just thinking about her brought a smile to his face. Blair was amazing but Serena had this whole other appeal to her. She was nearly always happy and she went on instinct rather than thought. He rolled over to look at the picture of him and Serena that his parents insisted he have. He knew she was technically his stepsister but it never felt that way before. He knew that she would never be "his" but he liked dreaming. He decided it was just something he had to deal with at some point so he placed the picture back on the table and just took a nap on his bed choosing to deal with the feelings later.

* * *

**So I hope you all liked that! My ideas are weird. I'm want to start writing a new series and I want some imput on what genre I should cover next so please go to my profile and click on the poll at the top of the page to vote! And remember to REVIEW! I wanna know what you all thought of this chapter!  
Thanks for reading!  
-Sammy6618**


End file.
